


This Is Me

by CrystalNavy



Series: The Aftermath [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Second installment of 'Aftermath' series, depicting the trials and tribulations my 2nd favorite group in this series go through as they try to adjust - or readjust, in Lars' case - to living on Earth.





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day in Barriga household.

The last few weeks of Lars' life were exciting. He had lead a crew of Space Pirates, taunted an elite Gem to her face, and ensured that he and his crew made it to Earth in one piece. Then Steven had come to agreement with the Diamonds to leave the Earth alone. All the problems were over.

If only.

"So." Ronaldo towered over him with hands on hips "You had adventures in space and I wasn't a part of that?"

"To be fair, I didn't exactly volunteer for that." Lars retorted, though his retort didn't have any bite to it anymore

"I should have gone through with sacrificing you to lighthouse Gem when I had the chance." Ronaldo muttered darkly

Upon hearing those words, both Martha and Rutile rose from their chairs, fury evident on their faces.

"That was uncalled for."/"Captain is a good person." Rutile spoke with silent fury

"You will not speak to my child in such a manner in my house!" Martha bellowed "If that's all what you came here to say, then get out!"

Ronaldo's face turned pale, and then he turned around and ran, tripping over Fluorite in the process.

"I heard everything." the six-Gem fusion said slowly, but her words didn't lose any of their impact "And I don't appreciate you treating our friend in such a manner."

"I predict that this human would threaten Lars." Padparadscha appeared from around the corner, her displeasure evident on her face "And that I won't like it."

Ronaldo skeddadled out of there as fast as he could.

"I appreciate it, you guys." Lars gave them a small smile "But try not to kill him."

"Oh, we don't intend to. We just wanted to scare him a little." Rhodonite appeared from behind Lars "He is not allowed to treat you like that. Not when he doesn't really know what you're like."

"They are right." Martha agreed "Now let's go inside. Dinner's ready."

It had been six weeks since the Off-Colors started to live with Lars, earning the approval of Barriga family shortly afterwards. They mostly stayed out of the way of the humans, not meddling in their affairs unless they threatened Lars or themselves directly.

-x-

"I've been meaning to ask." Rhodonite piped up "When do you plan to ask Sadie out?"

"I don't think I ever will, to be honest." Lars frowned "I am immortal now, and she is not. I'll have to watch her and our kids die, and I am not sure I can take it."

"You're already friends with her, so her death would still hurt you regardless." Martha reasoned "Besides, I wouldn't mind having grandchildren."

"Mom!" Lars protested, embarrassed 

"I wouldn't mind having some grandchildren either." Dante looked up from his newspapers "Do you think we should talk about it with Barb, darling?"

"You're right. We totally should." Martha high-fived her husband

"I predict that Lars would be embarrassed by his parents." Padparadscha announced, before frowning "Um, what are 'parents' and what are 'grandchildren'?

"It's, uh......a bit complicated to explain." Martha sweated a bit 

"It's okay, Martha." Dante assured her "They are older than both of us. Tell them."

"But Pads could easily pass as a minor." Martha reasoned "I don't want to get into legal trouble for this."

And then she made a mistake of looking into Padparadscha's eyes. Adorable and excited eyes met her gaze.

"Fine." she sighed "When a man and a woman like each other very much....."


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Off Colors learn about the concepts of 'eating' and 'job', and resolve to help one another get a job they'd like. Padparadscha finds several refugees from Homeworld.

"So how do humans on Earth function?" Rhodonite asked on one day

Lars and other Off Colors were sitting atop the cliff which offered excellent view of Beach City. They only learned about the cliff thanks to Steven, and it became a spot that they frequently used as their meeting place and relaxation spot. 

"Well, we have jobs, and receive money as payment for working." Lars explained "Our jobs are different from the ones you have on Homeworld, though. For one, we are allowed breaks, and are generally treated like an individual rather than just a tool. But most importantly, we have freedom to choose our own jobs, and we usually pick the ones we'd enjoy doing."

"What about you?" Rhodonite inquired "Do you have a job you'd enjoy doing?"

"It isn't the case for me, I am afraid." Lars admitted "There are, uh, certain requirements which I don't meet, so I am stuck as a food industry worker."

"What's 'food'?" Padparadscha chimed in 

"It's something we humans need for sustenance." Lars told her "It comes in a variety of flavors. Some of them are pleasant, and some of them aren't."

"I'd like to try some." Rutile twins announced

"Me.....too......" Fluorite agreed

"Hold on." Lars stood up "I'd get some for ya."

He rushed down the cliff, and he was gone.

"I have an idea." Rhodonite spoke once she was sure he couldn't hear her "We'll help Lars find a job that he likes doing."

"And ourselves." Rutile added

"And ourselves." Rhodonite nodded 

"I agree." Padparadscha voiced her approval

"Me......too...." Fluorite said

"Then it's decided." Rhodonite fixed the group with a determined look "Let's do this!"

Lars returned shortly afterwards with an assortment of donuts, and they all dug in.

-x-

It was the first time Padparadscha was bold enough to go hiking through the woods on her own, so that was what she did. It wasn't as scary as it was the first time, and so she allowed herself to enjoy the scenery. A couple of bunnies approached her out of curiosity and sniffed her, causing her to giggle in delight.

Her grin vanished when she heard the unmistakable sound of ship crashing and saw smoke rising up in the air from somewhere nearby. Quietly, she made her way there. 

There were nine gems there. Padparadscha recognized them. There was a Blue Zircon, a Yellow Zircon, two Jades, two Topazes, an Aquamarine and two Rubies.

"Nice to meet you." Padparadscha greeted them politely "What brings you here?"

"The Diamonds are rehauling the system." Aquamarine, clearly the leader of the group, answered her question "They let us choose between staying on Homeworld and living on Earth, and we chose Earth."

"In that case....." Padparadscha smiled "Welcome to Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Padparadscha and Leggy get to know one another better and become fast friends. However, not everyone is okay with this new development.


End file.
